Soñando
by aleprettycat
Summary: Una libreta, muchas ideas aisladas o incluso relacionadas entre sí. Las posibilidades son infinitas cuando escuchas el sonido de tu digivice. Colección de drabbles, oneshots y viñetas con los digielegidos.
1. Amigos (Taichi)

Hola! Ale-chan ha resurgido de las tinieblas del olvido después de un año sin publicar nada (?) Hoy, tengo el gusto de traerles el primer oneshot de ésta colección.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Adventure - Amigos<strong>

**Taichi Yagami**

― Siempre seremos los mejores amigos, ¿Verdad Tai?

—Ni siquiera pretendas dudarlo… Agumon

El reloj de Kari me despertó y abrí los ojos con pesadez. "Hermano, ya levántate" fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de verla sonreír y salir de la habitación. Abandoné la comodidad de mi cama para vestirme. Hoy era sábado y tenía planes con Matt en el parque. Por la ventana se podía ver que afuera estaba haciendo fresco, no era de extrañar siendo que el otoño estaba por terminar. Me vestí tan rápido como mis adormiladas piernas me lo permitieron y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar algo. Sobre la mesa noté una nota que había dejado mamá, donde explicaba que ella y Kari habían ido a visitar a la abuela. Después de un par de huevos fritos, salí para encontrarme con Matt.

Conforme el día avanzaba, la pesadez y el extraño aire cansino al fin se disipaba, dejándome disfrutar de mi día libre de escuela. Nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque, Matt tocaba la armónica y yo intentaba romper mi marca personal de dominadas con el balón de fútbol. De pronto, Matt dejó de tocar.

― ¿Cómo crees que esté el Digimundo? ―Me preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

― Supongo que está bien―le dije aún con el balón rebotando en mis rodillas. Él guardó silencio unos instantes—. Extraño a Agumon.

—Y yo a Gabumon― detuve el balón con mis manos. Me senté junto a Matt y recargué mi cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde aquel primero de agosto, cuando viajamos al Digimundo por primera vez y aún era complicado adaptarse a la vida de un niño normal.

Después de un breve silencio, Matt volvió a tocar su harmónica y todo se tornó oscuro.

―Tai, Tai.

Se escuchaba una voz, una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Busqué la fuente de esa voz con la mirada y me vi parado en medio de la nada, sólo rodeados por un verde pasto que se mecía con el viento. Comencé a girar buscando algo importante, hasta que lo encontré. Sonreí ampliamente y corrí hacia él tanto como pude, de un salto llegó a mis brazos y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas.

―Te extrañé mucho, Koromon.

―No tienes por qué extrañarme―, le miré extrañado ―siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

―Tienes razón.

―Sólo tienes que esperar

¿Esperar?

Todo se tornó blanco.

― ¿Koromon? ¡Koromon!

Di un respingo, Matt me observaba notoriamente preocupado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, yo asentí.

―Sólo soñé algo extraño.

―Está bien― dijo aliviado―es sólo que me preocupé cuando tu digivice comenzó a sonar y tú no reaccionabas.

― ¿Mi digivice sonó?

―Justo después de que te dormiste, y cuando dejó de sonar despertaste―. Ambos guardamos silencio por unos instantes―. ¿Lo viste?

― ¿A Koromon? Sí

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y poder actualizar pronto.<p>

Por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias :)

Bye-bye!


	2. Disculpas

Hola! les traigo un oneshot. Protagonizado por Yamato y Mimi.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpas<strong>

No sabía cómo, mucho menos el porqué. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, a solas en el parque con la más infantil, caprichosa y berrinchuda de todas las niñas que alguna vez habían viajado al Digimundo. Se suponía que Sora y el idiota de Taichi deberían haber llegado desde hacía unos veinte minutos, pero ninguno había dado señales de vida, al menos eso era lo que indicaba su teléfono celular.

Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Cómo había terminado ahí a solas con ella? Ella era una chica muy dulce, aniñada y una amante declarada de la moda y del color rosa ¿entonces cuál era el problema? El haberla hecho enojar tres meses atrás. Koushiro Izumi había sido el culpable de eso. Él apreciaba mucho a su amigo pelirrojo, podía decir que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos después de Tai, pero fue traicionado de una forma vil. Todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que Mimi regresaba de Estados Unidos para estudiar la escuela preparatoria en Odaiba. Pero él no.

Koushiro organizó una videoconferencia con todos los elegidos que vivían en Japón, de tal modo que pudieran conversar con su amiga en el continente americano. Ahí fue donde se enteró de todo. Él —iluso— creyó que era una de esas pláticas que solían realizar de tanto en tanto con la intención de pasar un buen rato y ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, para mantenerse unidos a pesar de la distancia y las ocupaciones de todos. Ahí fue que lo descubrió. Koushiro le había avisado a todos de su regreso y se habían organizado para darle la más calurosa de las bienvenidas. Sora le daría asilo en su casa mientras terminaban de llegar sus cosas con la mudanza. Hikari y Taichi habían puesto su departamento como el lugar donde sería la fiesta de bienvenida. Koushiro, Takeru y Daisuke —liderados por Miyako— irían por ella al aeropuerto y a distraerla en lo que el resto terminaban los preparativos de la fiesta. Iory y Ken se ofrecieron a ayudar con los preparativos y el superior Jyou llegaría un poco tarde, pero prometió un pastel que aseguraba era deliciosísimo. Todo iba "bien" hasta que abrió la boca.

—Ese día tengo una presentación con los chicos.

Todo se había quedado en silencio. La tormenta se desató. ¿Cómo era posible que Yamato Ishida no fuera a estar con ella en su fiesta de bienvenida? ¡Les había avisado desde hacía un mes!

—Avisé por correo desde hace un mes, Yamato.

Mimi estaba más que molesta, ella era del tipo de chica que derramaba miel y les ponía sobrenombres a todos, ella acostumbraba a llamarlo "Matt", no había pronunciado su nombre completo desde hacía años.

_—_Nadie me dijo que vendrías. Y esa presentación es algo importante.

Final de la historia. Mimi estaba furiosa. Ella sabía a la perfección que todos, en especial él y el superior Jyou, tenían las agendas más ocupadas de todas. Por ello había enviado un correo a Koushiro para avisarles a todos con anticipación y que eso no sucediera. Pero no contaba con que Izumi se cansaría de estarle marcando a Ishida a su teléfono y de ser enviado a buzón de voz porque siempre que se acordaba de llamarle al rubio éste estaba en alguna presentación o simplemente indispuesto a responder la llamada. Por ello todo era culpa de Izumi, o al menos eso es lo que decía Yamato cada que Taichi le ponía en cara su mala actitud con la castaña de ojos miel.

Gritos, insultos y berrinches. Ambos estaban molestos y Yamato optó por abandonar la videoconferencia. El resto de los presentes se encargaron de apaciguar el asunto y recuperar a la siempre sonriente Mimi.

El día de la fiesta, Yamato no llegó. Tenía una presentación en Tokio y se limitó a enviarle un mensaje de "Bienvenida" a la castaña. Desde entonces no la había visto. Hasta ahora.

Mimi tenía dos meses de haber retomado su vida en la tierra que la vio nacer, y se sentía culpable por lo sucedido aquella tarde. Sabía que había exagerado, pero era demasiado obstinada como para haberse disculpado antes. Ella había estado esperando a que él fuera quien diera el primer paso. Pero eso le dolía. Habían estado muy distantes y prácticamente aceptaron esa invitación solo porque Sora y Taichi estarían ahí.

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin recibir señales de vida de sus amigos. Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de ambos. Ahora todo era claro, ¡eso había sido planeado! El dejarlos solos para que al fin se arreglaran las cosas y ellos seguían en silencio.

Desesperada por el silencio entre ellos, Mimi decidió que sería ella quien tendría que tomar la iniciativa en aquella situación.

Curiosamente, a Yamato le dio por romper aquel bloque de hielo en el mismo instante.

—Matt.  
>—Mimi.<p>

Ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo y, ante lo incómodo de la situación, Yamato le hizo un gesto con la mano para concederle la palabra. Mimi tomó aire y con ello algo del valor que le había estado faltando.

—Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles el otro día —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —. No era mi intención decirte todas esas cosas —su voz parecía quebrarse con cada palabra pronunciada. Tragarse su orgullo resultaba más difícil de lo que había pensado —. Es solo que...

Las palabras provenientes de ella, la más tierna y divertida niña que él hubiera imaginado conocer, ahora lo tenían entre la espada y la pared con su mirada nublada y sus labios apretados, pero fue también eso el detonante para derribar el muro de su tonto orgullo.

—Lamento no haberme disculpado antes —dijo él y las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer las mejillas de la castaña se detuvieron en el acto —. Estaba molesto, porque hasta ese momento me enteré de que venías. De haberlo sabido esa misma mañana hasta hubiera podido cambiar la fecha de aquella presentación que tenía en Tokio, pero ya era algo demasiado formal y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Izzy no te avisó? — él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Había estado muy ocupado con la banda y la escuela. Y cuando revisaba mi teléfono era un par de días después. Pero cuando al fin tuve oportunidad de hablar con él nunca lo mencionó, y eso fue un par de días antes de la videoconferencia.

—Entonces...

—Esa mañana Tai me comentó lo de la videoconferencia. Así que no fui al ensayo y me conecté para conversar con todos.

Se sentía horrible, como un monstruo o una bruja malvada en una versión moderna de un cuento de hadas. Su querido amigo Yamato no tenía la culpa de nada y ella lo había atacado como si se tratase de un frío, cruel e insensible Grinch.

—Matt, yo...

No pudo terminar aquello que estuviera a punto de decir, un abrazo le impidió seguir hablando.

Yamato Ishida, el conocido chico cool de actitud distante y con el que no siempre se llevó tan bien como con el resto de los digielegidos ahora le daba el mejor regalo de disculpas que se hubiera imaginado. No muy segura de lo que hacía, se dejó llevar por aquella agradable sorpresa.

—Gracias.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro. No sólo se había sanado una herida, también había comprendido que no podía haber un portador del emblema de la amistad más adecuado que él.

El teléfono de Mimi sonó. Al tomar la llamada escuchó la voz de Sora.

— ¡Mimi! Perdona la tardanza, Tai se entretuvo de más en su práctica y yo no tenía saldo para poder avisarte. Ya vamos en camino, llegamos en unos 10 minutos.

—Tranquila, Sora. Matt y yo los esperaremos en donde habíamos quedado —respondió la aludida y cortó la comunicación. Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Creo que si esto no hubiera salido bien, cierto idiota se arrepentiría el resto de su vida — dijo él divertido.

—No hace falta que lo menciones, pobre Tai — agregó ella entre risas.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo de momento, muchísimas gracias por los reviews<p>

Nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
